Heartache
by Cecily Burke
Summary: Time apart doesnt destroy the love that Lizzy and Darcy share, but a kidnapping, secret marriage and obstacles all make it harder for them to get reunited once more. Will love prosper in the end? or will life interfere with their happiness?
1. Revelations

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice, it belongs to Jane Austen.**

**This is something that came to my mind one day. Its not finished and it is still a WIP. This portion has been betaed, but any remaining errors are mine. I dont know if the format will show well, but I tried to make it easy to read. Some of you may have seen this chapter at the comming attractions at HG, but since its down, I decided to post this here.****I appreciate constructive criticism, so comment all you'd like. Without further ado, here is chapter one of Heartache. Enjoy!**

**P.S  
At HG I am known as BrokenHeartsBleed**

* * *

**Revelations**

Richard felt the world shatter around him. How could Wickham have found out their secret? He knew the resemblance between the twins and Darcy was striking, but he never expected anyone to actually guess the truth. Most importantly, Richard wanted to know how Wickham had managed to gain access to the twins. He had to act and quickly, as infatuated as Wickham was with Elizabeth, they could not trust him not to harm Andrew.

Looking straight at Elizabeth he said, "We have to go." Elizabeth was taken aback by his tone at first but soon asked, "Where are we going?"

Richard hesitated before answering, "Look Lizzy, we have to get you into hiding. Obviously George isn't over his obsession, if he had the courage to kidnap Andrew; we don't know what else he might do. Who knows, he might even try to take you too."

He looked at Elizabeth who quickly stood up and began her rant. "You think I'm worried about my safety? MY SAFETY! I couldn't care less what happens to me; what I care about is my son. You have to help me get him back, you have to Richard! If you don't, I don't know what I'll do…" She began crying and Richard was at her side once more. "Look we have to get Henry, is he still at Clearview House?"

Elizabeth shook her head and began, "No, I had him removed once I found out. Georgie was there, and she said she would take him somewhere safe. After all, she still carries around those four bodyguards. I agreed to her taking; Henry, all we have to do is call her to find out where she took him." She began to sob once more and he could not do anything to comfort her except to tighten his hold on her and whisper "He'll be alright, Lizzy."

Richard was still embracing Elizabeth when Darcy opened the door to Richard's office. Darcy could not mistake the beautiful woman who was being embraced by his cousin. He felt his heart shatter into pieces, and he could do nothing but stand there staring at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Neither Richard nor Elizabeth had noticed his entrance into the room; Richard still held Elizabeth in a tight embrace, murmuring something into her ear. As his hurt increased, so did his anger. Were they not just moments ago speaking about her? Why had Richard brought up the subject, if he clearly had something going on with her.

His anger started to resurface, and he cleared his throat rather loudly while saying rather coldly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Richard. Since you ran from my office I did not manage to get your signature on these documents, I assure you they cannot wait or else I would not have disturbed your little moment." Darcy's gaze fell upon Elizabeth, who had since then turned around to face him. He had expected to find a flustered Elizabeth, rosy and with signs of having had a romantic interlude with Richard, but what he found was an extremely teary-eyed Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and whispered, "Lizzy are you okay?" it was the first time in months he had referred to her as that, Lizzy. Elizabeth knew not what to respond, all she could do was turn her back to him and look into Richard's eyes. Richard seeing her pleading decided to be the one to act, but before he could give any kind of explanation, Mikhail, Georgiana's bodyguard ran through the open door. He looked at the three other occupants and greeted them.

"Mr. Darcy," he gave a nod in his direction, and then turned towards Richard and Elizabeth. "Mr. Fitzwilliam, Mrs. Fitzwilliam" he greeted them once more and began to explain his reason for being there. "After Roman, Clive and Jude managed to take Miss Darcy and little Henry to the safe location we had discussed I decided to stay at Clearview to make sure everyone was okay. I was there for about five minutes when a messenger arrived. Bearing this letter addressed to Mr. Fitzwilliam. Knowing it might have something to do with the disappearance of the young Mr. Fitzwilliam, I decided to rush here and hand it over quickly."

He handed Richard an envelope with only his name on it. Richard took it and opened it. Meanwhile Darcy was thoroughly confused, he did not understand how Mikhail knew Elizabeth or why he had referred to her as Mrs. Fitzwilliam. He looked at Elizabeth, then at Richard, who was reading the letter and was extremely vexed when he heard Richard scream "That scoundrel! If he does anything to hurt him… I will kill him!." He then grabbed the lamp that sat on his desk and threw it across the room, where it hit the wall and shattered.

Darcy walked over to him and grabbed the letter from his cousin's hand. He read:

_Richard,How long did you plan on keeping up this charade? You might have married her, but hear me when I say this Richard, if you ever touched Elizabeth, your nephew will be the one to pay for it. Why is it that when I find a remote possibility for happiness, you or your family manage to make it crumble? I am tired of always losing… I have the upper hand now; do you understand.  
You will comply to my every demand, if you don't do what I ask, your stepson, nephew or what ever you want to call this brat, will pay for it. Don't think I will feel pity for him, after all he is Darcy's son. Although you have tried to pass him off as your son, I knew better. Their resemblance is spectacular; I wonder how Darcy never realized this child was his. It is of little importance now. I am sure that when he finds out the truth because he will find out he will be more than happy to do what I ask for.  
I will be contacting you at Darcy's Park Lane home, be there when I call or Andrew will face the consequences. Remember what I ask for, I want two million dollars- in cash or else…Darcy might end up meeting only one of his sons._

_George W_

* * *

Darcy had absolutely no idea what had just occurred. His children? He did not understand. Looking up from the letter in his hand, he met Richard's eyes before, the latter looked away. Finally he could not stand the silence any longer. "Can someone please explain what is going on?" Richard looked at him and then at Elizabeth. "We know this probably doesn't look good on both our parts but we did it for the best." "Did what? I don't understand anything that s going on." 

Richard looked around again; he wanted to leave. Now wasn't the time to confess everything. " Elizabeth is my wife, we married two and a half years ago. To be specific we married two months after your own wedding to Christine. You-We…Elizabeth and I have two sons, they're twins."

Richard saw the anger and frustration in Darcy's expression. "You two are married?" he said in disbelief. Richard continued "Today our eldest son, Andrew, he was kidnapped by George Wickham. Look, we need to use your Park Lane home."

Without waiting for an answer as wheather they could actually use his home, Richard grabbed Elizabeth's had and walked out the door. Confused beyond belief, Darcy followed them out the door and into the cold New York night.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. I have a bit more wirtten but it isnt complete. If you really liked it so far, commenting will inspire my muse and I will be enticed to update soon. So go ahead and tell me what you think, I dont mind if its good or bad. Or if you'd rather not comment but contact me, just email me or hit me up on IM**


	2. Revelations Pt 2

**Hey everyone! I have not forgotten or even abandoned this story. Its just that RL became more hectic than before and knocked me down. But, I'm on my feet again and promise to get another chapter out soon. Maybe this week if I have time.**

**I apreciate those of you who reviewed and I hope this chapter is to your liking. So here it is...**

* * *

**Revelations Part 2**

As they swiftly made their way to Darcy's townhouse, all three were uncertain of what would happen.Why had Wickham done this? It was something that had been bothering Darcy from the minute he found out about the kidnapping. He did not understand the letter George had written. It had been addressed to Richard, but spoke specifically about him.

Why would George believe Elizabeth's children would be his? To that question, he had no answer. Until now his brain had not been able to fully comprehend it all. So, Elizabeth had married Richard, why? Their relationship had been over, but why Richard? Of all the men in the world why would she choose his cousin, especially the one that was like a brother to him. Nothing made sense!

* * *

Once they arrived at Darcy's home, they were escorted into a formal living room. No one spoke yet, in actuality no one knew what to say. Should they say everything would be alright? When they all knew what kind of person Wickham was, it was impossible to know what he was thinking and what he was capable of. Darcy went to speak to his housekeeper, He wanted to know if there had been any news. After making sure there had not been any phone calls or letters that had arrived he went back to where he had left Richard and Elizabeth. 

He saw Elizabeth staring out of one of the windows that faced the busy street. Richard was behind her with his arms around her. He cleared his throat rather loudly so as to get their attention.

"Have you notified the authorities?" he asked.

"I'd rather not. We don't know what George wants and until I know, I won't do anything that might jeopardize Andrew's safety." Elizabeth answered.

"You do understand George is a criminal, right? We have to notify the police. They can begin to track him down. We can't just sit here and wait for him to call. We have to start doing something."

"No William. YOU don't understand! I'm not going to do anything until I know what he wants. Don't you think I know what type of man he is? Of course I know, and that is why I won't allow anything to happen to my son. Andrew is my life!"

Darcy couldn't argue with her, after all it was her son.

The room went silent once again. Richard had yet to make his thoughts known. Darcy walked over and poured some brandy for himself. He needed something to calm him. Everything was so confusing and he still had no idea what exactly was going on. He knew Elizabeth and Richard were married. He knew they had two children. Where he or George fit into it all still puzzled him.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway. He turned and saw his sister Georgiana walking into the room along with a small dark haired boy. He must have been no more than two years old.

Georgiana walked up to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy." She whispered into Elizabeth's hair.

The boy not knowing what was going on just mimicked Georgiana and hugged Elizabeth. Releasing Elizabeth, Georgiana turned towards Richard and gave him a hug. The boy's face brightened when he saw Richard was also there.

"Daddy!" The boy exclaimed and instantly jumped into Richard's arms.

"Henry!" Richard said as he tried to catch the young boy who had leapt into his arms. Henry clung to Richard's neck and hugged him tightly. He put his head on Richard's shoulder and said "I missed you, daddy".

"I know Henry, I know." He hugged the boy tighter and kissed the top of his head. Richard looked up to find Darcy was staring at them. He decided and introduction was in order.

To Darcy, the boy was the complete opposite of Richard. Henry was dark haired with brown eyes like Elizabeth. It looked like a miniature of himself, rather than Richard's. Richard was tall but had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked nothing like the boy he was holding.

"Darce, meet my son Henry. Henry this is your…Uncle William." Henry turned around and stared at Darcy. He smiled and Darcy was once again at a loss for words.

Henry wiggled around in Richard's arms until he finally let him down. He then walked towards Darcy and stood directly in front of him. Henry looked up at Darcy with his big brown eyes.

"Hi Uncle William." He said with a smile.

Darcy was startled at first when Henry grabbed hold of his right leg and hugged it tightly. His heart felt like it had melted at the simple gesture. He felt a natural connection with the child, something he could not explain.

His thoughts went back to Wickham's letter. _His son._Could Henry really be his son? Of that he had no idea, although the resemblance was striking. It occurred to him that if indeed Henry and Andrew were his sons then it must have been his fault Wickham had done this.

_No doubt one of his many schemes to hurt me_William thought to himself

Shaking his head to clear it of all the fast paced ideas that were coming his way, he ran a hand through his already tousled hair. William bent down to Henry's level and said quietly.

"Hello Henry. I'm very glad to met you"

Henry looked at him curiously, a smile forming in his small mouth.

"Have you seen Andy?" he asked enthusiastically.

Not knowing how to respond William looked up at Richard. Richard then glanced at Elizabeth's direction.She was in too much pain to answer her son's question.

Silence filled the room as Henry waited for the answer, No one dared to tell the child the truth.

* * *

"Lydia! Can't you make him stop crying! Do something before the neighbors call the cops again!" 

If there was one thing George Wickham hated more than William Darcy, it had to be children. Or particularly William Darcy's son who just happened to be in the adjoining room of his old shabby apartment. It had been easy enough to kidnap the child. Hell, he had created so many elaborate plans in case there happened to be swarms of bodyguards around when he came to collect the child. He was thoroughly surprised when he had approached the attractive Melissa Trent and found her alone with the young Andrew Fitzwilliam.

Melissa Trent was an attractive blonde who happened to be the children's nanny. Chatting her up had been easy enough; he could tell she was interested in him and not so much in taking care of the child who she was supposed to be looking after. Sometime later he had asked for her number and decided to leave, but not before making sure Lydia had successfully acquired their target.

As he walked away from Melissa, a smile formed in his face. The woman's screams of desperation as she failed to locate Andrew made him want to laugh in her face. Of course he wouldn't call her, unless Darcy failed to comply with his demands. Only then would he also go after the other child, Henry.

"George, he's hungry. Whatever am I supposed to give him?" Lydia Bennett, who obviously knew nothing about children, sauntered into the room. Her red halter top just a tad too short and her black denim jeans looked to tight to be classified as decent. In fact her whole appearance was obscene; she appeared more like a street walker than a member of a respectable middle class family. One look at her and you'd assume she had been a homeless person before moving up into the street walking category.

"I don't know Lydia! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and cook something." At that moment he was more than irritated. Lydia had done nothing but complain about the child. Asking him what she should do with it, as if he knew what to do with one of them. It was her nephew after all, she should be the one who looked after him while he negotiated his return to the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's.

"But George…..I don't know how to cook. Can't you go out and buy him some cereal or something. There's nothing in the fridge. How long do we have to keep him anyway? I don't want to look after him for too long. All he does is cry and ask for Elizabeth! Honestly it still puzzles me why Lizzy ever wanted to have any of those."

Why had he got together with Lydia? That was something he asked himself every day. The constant babbling combined with her ultra annoying personality made him question his decision. He had done it all because it was the only way to be remotely close to Elizabeth. His Elizabeth, who Darcy had chosen to steal from him. So what if he had made mistakes in the past? He had changed! At least that was what he had believed. For over two years he had been out of the country. Keeping low after the whole Georgiana Darcy incident. When he had returned to the states, he had met her. Elizabeth Bennett who had become his one and only obsession. After all he had done to make sure she never felt any sort of inclination towards Darcy it had all backfired. They had begun an affair that lasted some months. That had driven him to turn his attention to the youngest Bennett, Lydia.

Lydia was only seventeen at the time. So immature and flirtatious that it had been easy to get her into bed. Once he had her there it had all been too easy. He had manipulated her to the point where if she had to choose between her family and him, she would easily choose him.

He had hooked her on drugs at first it had been weed and then she had progressed to more hard core drugs. He didn't consume them often; he knew what the risks were. Her dependency on him and his constant supply of drugs kept her on a leash. He hadn't allowed her to see her family alone, afraid that they'd sense what he had gotten her into and try to pull her out of the habit. He needed her now more than ever, she was a pawn in his game. A game he had to win, at all costs!

"I brought some food earlier. Make him something while I talk to him, alright."

Lydia nodded and slowly walked to their small kitchen. She didn't seem to care at all what they were putting Elizabeth through. It was better that way because if his demands were not met he would have no other choice than to get rid of Andrew Fitzwilliam. He needed that money, the men he owed money to were breathing down his neck. It was either his life or Andrews and he wasn't ready to go.

George walked into the small guest bedroom and couldn't see the kid. After looking around he found Andrew huddled in a corner of the tiny closet. He was partially concealed by a rag pile. He reached towards him, but Andrew shrugged his hand away and began to cry silently.

"Come here Andrew. We're gonna speak to your mommy. Do you want to talk to her?" He tried to have his voice seem as gentle as possible. He needed the kid to be silent and obedient while he conversed to his mother.

Andrew came towards George and went willingly into his arms. George hugged him and took him to a corner of the mattress, which was the only piece of furniture in the small room. After dialing, he placed the phone to Andrew's ear and waited for Elizabeth to answer.

"Hello?" an anguished voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Mommy….?" Andrew said softly

:"Andy? Are you ok honey? Baby where are you….?"

As Andrew began to get sentimental and weep silently, George took the phone from his ear and spoke.

"Hello Elizabeth…"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review and you shall be rewarded...**


End file.
